Halo: A Different Fight
by Cortana0452
Summary: This will be my own take on what might happen if Halo and Stargate had a crossover.
1. Disclaimer

This will be a Halo/Stargate SG-1 crossover. I do not own either Stargate or Halo, they belong to their respective owners MGM and 343i. I do own the characters which I make up and are not based on characters in the game or tv program. Any characters in the game or tv program which are included e.g. Captain Lasky/Colonel Jack O'Neill belong to their respective owners.

This will take place after Halo 4 and starting just after SG-1 take out 2 ha'tak over Earth at the start of season 2.

At the moment I can't say what the story will be about or if characters like Cortana or Master Chief will appear (they might appear as flashbacks/memories or they might be part of the actual story).

It is too soon to say if there will be a sequel.

The character out of any game/tv program I like the most is **Cortana** just because she is brilliant and I think it is a well thought out and well designed character that is fact.

I won't spoil Halo 4 for those who haven't played it but if you haven't played it you really should. It is your choice whether you play it or not and also your choice to leave a review on this story.

I will concentrate on this story before moving onto other stories and will try to get updates out at least once a week.

Since this will be my first story I welcome reviews and will try my best to get it right but there will be mistakes since we are all human.

I am rewriting this because after watching Stargate again I think this would be better the earlier the team discovers the UNSC. Dr Halsey has been rescued and is onboard the Retaliation studying the anomaly as for the Janus Key well The UNSC assigned the Infinity to find the Absolute Record.

Thank you for taking the time to read this and hopefully the story as well.


	2. Chapter 1

Location: Earth, Colorado, Cheyenne Mountain(Stargate Command)  
Date: 20th April 1998  
Time: 10:30

Alarms go off and defense team reports to gate room for unscheduled offworld activation.

"What have we got sgt" said General Hammond

"Incoming traveller" said sgt Walter Harriman

"Any IDC?" said Hammond

"It's SG-1's IDC" said sgt Walter Harriman

"Open the iris" said Hammond as hammond walked down to greet SG-1

How did your mission to P7J-989 go? asked Hammond

It was alright sir. said O'Neill

"Go see Dr Fraiser, we will debrief in 30 minutes." said Hammond

"Sir." said O'Neill

They then walked off to the infirmary for a post mission check up.

Meanwhile...In another universe

Location: Earth, ONI Section 3 headquarters(location unknown)  
Date: 13th January 2558  
Time: 09:00

The members of Section 3 take their seats and prepare to open the files infront of them.

[Restricted Alpha 273 - Destroy after reading]

"Gentlemen and women, I welcome you to this top secret meeting, my code name is Rocky. Now if you open up your files you will learn that we have found an anomalous energy reading, the source of which still remains a unknown." said Rocky


	3. Chapter 2

Location: Earth, Section 3 headquarters(location unknown)  
Date: 13th January 2558  
Time: 09:00

"The anomaly was recorded by the Prowler Silent Kill 1 day ago, the AI onboard compiled a report based on it's scans" said Rocky

"Do we know if the prowler was detected during scanning?" said agent 1

"There where no other vessels at the time the prowler was in the area" said Rocky

"Do we know what the anomaly does?" said agent 3

"At this time we have no further information about the anomaly" said Rocky

"The prowler will stay in the system in stealth and continue scans, we need to decide if we should send a probe through the anomaly, for all we know this anomaly could be a weapon or it may be natural" said Rocky

"We should send another ship perhaps another Infinity class ship" said agent 3

"We will send the UNSC Retaliation which should take 3-4 days to get to the location of the anomaly thanks to the prototype FTL drive" said Rocky

"What of Dr Halsey and the Absolute Record?" asked agent 2

"We will send Dr Halsey with the UNSC Retaliation so she can study the anomaly and give her work on finding the Absolute Record to the crew of the UNSC Infinity, they after all have both pieces of the Janus Key." said Rocky

"Getting back to the anomaly I think we should wait till the UNSC Retaliation gets there before we attempt to send a probe through" said Rocky

"All in favour of this option?" asked Rocky

All the agents in the room agreed and so the meeting ended with Rocky going off to give his report to head of ONI.

After several hours the UNSC and HIGHCOM decided to follow ONI's proposal and sent word for captain Wilson of the UNSC Retaliation to come to Cairo station to receive new orders.

Cairo Station

Captain Wilson's pelican docked and he went to the bridge to find out what his new orders are. Lord Hood was waiting for him when he got to the bridge. When Captian Wilson got to Lord Hood he saluted and Lord Hood salutes back they then got down to business.

"On the 12th January 2558 an ONI prowler found an anomalous energy signature in the HD 188753 star system." said Lord Hood  
"What are my orders sir?" asked captain Wilson

"You are to take the Retaliation to the star system and send a probe into this anomaly to find out everything there is to know about it and then report back." said Hood

"Why is this anomaly so important?" asked Wilson

"We don't know much about the anomaly and although ONI isn't saying much I believe it could have been created by someone or something and if it is not natural and someone created it, they might be able to use it as a weapon and it is too soon after the Didact's attack on Earth to have another enemy to fight." said Hood

"Understood sir, I will leave when all personnel are aboard." said Wilson

"I am sending Dr Halsey to assist you with the anomaly." said Hood

"With all due respect sir I don't like having a war criminal or a traitor on board my ship." said Wilson

"Dr Halsey is not a war criminal or traitor despite what she may have done in the past, the only reason she is seen like that is because of ONI's director spouting lies trying to cover her own imcompetence and trying to have Halsey executed for something that she could not possibly have forseen." said Hood

"Even so I still don't like it." siad Wilson

"The decision has already been made. I have arranged for Dr Halsey to be transfered to the UNSC Retalaition from Infinity." said Hood

Location: UNSC Retaliation In Orbit around Earth  
Date: 14th January 2558  
Time: 09:00

"Captain Wilson, the captain of Infinity is requesting permission to bring Dr Halsey onboard." said Eva  
the ships AI

"Persmission granted." said Captain Wilson

The pelican docked with Retaliation and lowered it's ramp and Dr Halsey walked down the ramp not looking to happy to be transfered.(in reality though it was because she was no longer working on the Janus Key)

"Dr Halsey welcome aboard the Retaliation I am the ships AI Eva, I apologise for the captain not coming down to talk with you but he is incredibly busy." said Eva

"Yes the anomaly seems to be intriguing, however I do not like to be pulled away from important work for something that may turn out to be nothing at all." said Halsey

"The orders came from Fleet Lord Terence Hood." said Eva

While Dr Halsey was talking to Eva a spartan came up to Dr Halsey to escort her to where she would be working.

"Dr Halsey I am spartan McDonald I will escort you to where you will be working but first the captain would like to have a word with you." said McDonald

The Dr agreed and he escorted her to the onboard tram system where they went to the bridge. A few people didn't like having a war criminal onboard but they didn't mention it infront of her. The tram stopped and Dr Halsey and spartan McDonald got out and walked to the bridge. When they got to the bridge the captain dismissed the spartan and the spartan gave him a salute then left to wait outside while the captain talked to Halsey.

"Dr Halsey welcome aboard the UNSC Retaliation I am Captain Wilson. I don't like having criminals or traitors aboard this ship but I was given a direct order by Lord Hood. It will take 3 days to get to the anomaly so you will have plenty of time to get yourself up to date with all the latest on the scans of the anomaly." said Wilson

"Captain I do not like being pulled away from important work. The Forerunners left their technology behind for us so that we could carry on The Mantle. I should be helping the Infinity find the Absolute Record but Lord Hood thought that the anomaly would be more important." said Halsey

"Dr I understand that, however you were assigned to oversee the research on the anomaly. I can already tell you that some of the crew is not happy that you are aboard but will have to deal with it." said Wilson

"Captain I suspect that some of the crew will be less vocal about having myself aboard." said Halsey

"Yes they will but if any trouble occurs then it is my job to make sure it doesn't get out of hand. If you don't mind my asking Dr did you get a new arm?" said Wilson

"I think you will do an admirable job in making sure there is no trouble. To answer you other question captain I did get a new arm due to new medical technology that the UNSC has." said Halsey

"Well Dr I think I have taken enough of your time up if there is anything that you need for research purposes don't be afraid to ask." said Wilson

The conversation ended and spartan McDonald came back in and the captain told him to take Dr Halsey to where she and several others would be working so that she could get acquainted with them. The tram ride to the area was quiet as Dr Halsey was to busy thinking to talk to her escort. When they got to the area where she and several others would be working the spartan told her that he was going back to S-Deck and just before he turns to leave Halsey mentions that he is closer to being a spartan than most of the others on the UNSC Infinity.

"All hands this is the captain all personnel are aboard and we are leaving to check out an anomaly which was found. It will take us 3 days to get to the anomaly." said Wilson

The UNSC retaliation then opened a Slipspace portal to the anomaly and departed from Earth.

* * *

I spent far too long trying to get this chapter all sorted out so the next chapter will be in the Stargate Universe.

I already have most of this story in my head on how it is all going play out. The name of Eva the AI is from another game but can you guess which one?


	4. Chapter 3

Location: Earth, Colorado, Cheyenne Mountain(Stargate Command)  
Date: 20th April 1998  
Time: 11:00

SG-1 sat down at the briefing room after they had a check-up to ensure that they didn't carry any goa'uld back with them. General Hammond then began the debriefing.

"How did the mission go?" asked Hammond

"It went fine sir." said O'Neill

"It didn't go all that well general." said Daniel

"I do indeed concur with Dr Jackson General Hammond." said Teal'c

"Major do you have anything that you want to add?" asked Hammond

"Sir, I recommend we go back to the planet and take a look at the technology, the ability to make a virtual environment would be incredibly useful in training future SGC personnel." said Carter

"I believe the technology would be of great benefit as well General Hammond."said Teal'c

"I am authorizing the mission to go back to the planet and if possible try and see if they will trade for the technology." said Hammond

"I don't think they will sir." said O'Neill

"Still we have to give it a try." said Daniel

"You will be going back to the planet tomorrow at 09:00, we will have a mission briefing before then dismissed." said Hammond

SG-1 got up and left the briefing room and went to do their own thing.

Major Carter went to her lab to work on some equations or other work that is complicated while thinking about how to intergrate the virtual environment technology if they get it.

Colonel O'Neill decided to go off the base to get something to eat and drink. He was thinking what was going happen when they go to the planet tomorrow.

Teal'c went to his room on the base and started to kelnorim.

Daniel went off base to a local library to read up on ancient cultures, he found it relaxing. He thought the idea that they were going back to the planet was good because that meant he could try and establish relations with these people and maybe get them to become allies in the future.

General Hammond went to write a report to the president on the success that SG-1 had off world and to hope that these people could become allies.

Location: Earth, Colorado, Cheyenne Mountain(Stargate Command)  
Date: 21st April 1998  
Time: 08:50

SG-1 sat down in the briefing along with General Hammond.

"Good morning SG-1." said Hammond

"Morning sir." said O'Neill

"Morning General Hammond." said Teal'c

"Morning sir." said Carter

"Morning General." said Daniel

"As you all know today in 10 minutes you will be going back to the planet but before then we have to discuss what was said by Dr Jackson yesterday." said Hammond

"The reason it did not go well general was that we got put into the virtual environment without knowing we did but we eventually figured it out because it kept repeating the same moment in time over and over again." said Daniel

"Did you all experience the same moment or where they separate for each of you?" asked Hammond

"No myself and Teal'c experienced a mission I went on in the 80's." said O'Neill

"Myself and Carter experienced the memory of my parents dying in a museum when I was younger." said Daniel

"Why didn't Teal'c and captain Carter have there own separate memories?" asked Hammond

"The keeper mentioned that Teal'c physiology meaning the goa'uld inside of him prevented the device from creating a virtual environment for him and the remains of the tok'ra I had not so long ago prevented the device from creating one for me as well." said Carter

"Alright good luck on the mission today, dismissed." said Hammond

SG-1 then left the briefing and headed to gear up and proceed to the gate where they would go back to the planet P7J-989. SG-1 Geared up and at precisely 09:00 departed Earth through the stargate. On arrival at the planet they went to the dome structure that the civilization lives in to discuss whether they would like to arrange to trade some of their virtual environment devices for help from them.

While Daniel was negotiating Carter had went to see how to disconnect one of the virtual interfaces to take back to Earth for study. O'Neill had stayed with Daniel and Teal'c had went with Carter, Daniel managed to negotiate to get a few of the virtual interface devices if they helped them build new lives which they agreed too. After a few hours they reported back to the SGC that the negotiations had went well for both sides and that they would be staying for a celebratory feast and coming back home the next day, Hammond approved the request.  
Location: Earth, Colorado, Cheyenne Mountain(Stargate Command)  
Date: 22nd April 1998  
Time: 10:00

"Offworld activation, closing iris." said Walter

"What have we got sgt." said Hammond

"It's SG-1's IDC sir." said Walter

"Open the iris." said Hammond

Hammond walked into the gate room to welcome SG-1 home after a successful mission.

"Well done on the negotiations." said Hammond

"Thank you general." said Daniel

"We also got them to give us the virtual interface chairs for study, in exchange they asked we help them to plan for their future and to help in their experience of the new lives outside of a virtual environment." said Carter

"Alright get yourselves checked out by Dr Fraiser then you are all off duty till tomorrow." said Hammond

The whole of SG-1 went to get checked by Dr Fraiser, 30 minutes later they were cleared by the doctor and then Carter went to her lab to work on figuring out how to interface their technology with the virtual interface chair and how it can be used for the military. Daniel went to the local library as he likes the peace and quiet and he had nothing better to do. Teal'c decided to go to the workout room which included weights and other equipment to train your body. Jack went off the base into town to get some fishing equipment such as lures and hooks.

Location: Earth, Colorado, Cheyenne Mountain(Stargate Command)  
Date: 23rd April 1998  
Time: 10:30

SG-1 was sitting at the briefing room table waiting for Hammond to finish the conversation with the President of the United States of America. Hammond put the phone down then walked into the briefing room to talk with SG-1

"Good morning SG-1." said Hammond

"Morning sir." said O'Neill

"Morning General Hammond." said Teal'c

"Morning sir." said Carter

"Morning General." said Daniel  
"I have a new mission you will be traveling to a planet we have designated PX3-201." said Hammond

"As far as the MALP can see it has a breathable atmosphere and there are no toxins and no immediate signs of activity or civilization around the gate and would be a good location for our first offworld base in the event that we will abandon Earth." said Hammond

"You will be leaving in 30 minutes get geared up and be ready in the gate room." said Hammond

"Yes sir." said all of SG-1

30 minutes later SG-1 were standing in the gate room all geared up and about to go through the gate. Hammond wished them good luck and then SG-1 went up the ramp and stepped through the gate.

Location: PX3-201  
Date: 23rd April 1998  
Time:11:00

SG-1 came through the gate and looked around but there was no sign of life so they headed off down a path or what looked like a path(they couldn't really tell as it was covered in dirt) so they started to walk down it but kept alert for anything out of the ordinary.

* * *

Sorry this Chapter took so long to get out as it was hard to put into words exactly and at times I just couldn't think of the right words.

The next chapter will be longer and finally have SG-1 meet the UNSC. I welcome any suggestions to make the story better as long as they conform to either the Stargate or Halo universe.


	5. Chapter 4

Location: Slipspace en-route to ONI prowler investigating the anomaly  
Date: 16th January 2558  
Time: 10:45

UNSC Retaliation  
Captain's Quarters

Captain's Log  
"We are en-route to the location of the anomaly, when we reach the anomaly we will be taking all necessary precautions before launching a probe, our chief researcher is Dr Halsey although I am reluctant to admit it she is the smartest person we have." said the Captain

For 4 days the UNSC Retaliation was in slipspace travelling to the anomaly, a journey that would take many months if they didn't have a reversed engineered forerunner engine. During this time the ship underwent battle drills to get the crew ready for anything that might happen once they reach their destination.

Location: Out of Slipspace at the anomaly(system: [HD 188753])  
Date: 20th January 2558  
Time: 09:30

The UNSC Retaliation arrived in the system and the prowler met up with the Infinity class vessel. The captain of the prowler requested permission to come on-board and captain Wilson granted the request. The captain of the prowler then went to talk to the captain on Retaliation.

"Has there been any change to the anomaly?" said Wilson

"There has been no change to the anomaly and we are still scanning to figure out why this anomaly is here and to find out if it is natural or not." said The Prowler Captain

The meeting went on for a while discussing various means to explore the anomaly but they eventually settled on modifying a probe to withstand whatever they might find in the anomaly. Captain Wilson and the Prowler Captain then went to the on board transportation system since the ship is so huge. They took the transportation to one of the cargo bays where the crew is modifying a probe.

"How long until the probe is ready to be launched?" said Captain Wilson

"We should be ready to send the probe in 2 hours." said the chief engineer

"When we launch the probe what do you expect to find in the anomaly?" said Captain Wilson

"We don't know until we launch the probe but we do hope to get some more information on the anomaly such as, is it natural or did someone create it and Dr Halsey is intrigued by what might cause it." said one of the researchers

"Inform me when the probe is ready to go." said Captain Wilson

Both captains then left, the prowler captain back to his ship and captain Wilson to the deck devoted to training Spartan IVs. He took the on board transportation to the deck, it took him a while because of the size on the infinity class ship.

When captain Wilson got to the Spartan deck he decided to talk to the Spartan commander who was an ODST first before they gave her a offer to become a Spartan.

"Have you put all spartan fireteams on alert?" said captain Wilson

"I have all fireteams on alert at the moment and at a moments notice they can be deployed." said Lucy

The captain then left the spartan deck and headed for the bridge.

2 Hours Later

"Captain we are ready to launch the probe, we equipped it with the most advanced sensors and shields we have to withstand the anomaly and we also added a cloaking device so when the probe leaves the anomaly it hopefully won't be detected by anyone that is if the anomaly leads somewhere." said the chief engineer

"Excellent work chief." said captain Wilson

"Launch the probe." said captain Wilson to one of the techs on the bridge

"Probe away and will reach the anomaly in 1 minute." said one of the techs

One minute later the probe entered the anomaly and started sending data back to the ship. A couple of minutes later the probe exited the anomaly and started to scan the surrounding system. The captain on the UNSC Retaliation gave the order for the probe to be cloaked so it wouldn't be detected while scanning the system.

The probe scanned the system and found several planets and moons and it was decided to inform Highcom and let them decide what to do next.

Location: System: [HD 188753]  
Date: 20th January 2558  
Time: 11:35

The captain on UNSC Retaliation consulted with Highcom and they decided that they would send the infinity class vessel to the other side of the anomaly and secure a foothold so that they can continue to study the anomaly and what it leads too (they think the answer to what created the anomaly is on the other side).

"All hands this is the captain we are going to go through the anomaly, we have no idea what may be waiting for us on the other side, the probe we sent through earlier had arrived and detected no signs of ships or life in the system however since it was only a quick scan we can't be certain that the situation hasn't changed so we will go to battle readiness before going through the anomaly, once we arrive on the other side we will continue scanning and explore the nearest habitable planet." said captain Wilson

The ship then went to battle readiness and headed into the anomaly.

Location: PX3-201  
Date: 23rd April 1998  
Time:11:30

"Jack we have been walking for 30 minutes and there is no sign of civilization." said Daniel

"Well something is bound to come along, it always does." said Jack

For 1 hour more SG-1 walked along the dirt path until they came to a clearing which had a mountain in the distance no more than 30 minutes away. SG-1 decided to then take a break and eat lunch while Teal'c kept watch (apparently the symbiote sustains him). After lunch SG-1 then started to walk around the bottom of the mountain so that they could figure out how big it was (same as Cheyenne Mountain, carve a base inside a mountain for protection). After another hour SG-1 came back round to the start of the mountain again or where they set off from.

"Well Carter what do you think, will this be a prime location for the Beta Site?" said O'Neill

"Well sir this perfect you have a big open clearing in which to see intruders, you have a mountain so we could have the site inside the mountain like back at the SGC which would give us only one entrance in and out in-case the goa'uld come, and it will provide us with a very strategic position should we have to defend it, but we would have to bring the stargate either outside the mountain or inside it because it is a long walk from the mountain and the good thing is that we don't have to make a DHD ourselves because we can just move the DHD with the gate." said Carter

"I too believe this to be a good spot O'Neill." said Teal'c

"Alright lets head on back and inform Hammond." said O'Neill

SG-1 headed back unaware that the UNSC was coming. For 1 and a half hours SG-1 walked back to the gate and dialled home. The entered their IDC and then walked through to Earth.

Meanwhile far above the planet at the anomaly... The UNSC exited the anomaly

Location: Unknown  
Date: 20th January 2558  
Time: Unknown

"All hands this is the captain we have arrived through the anomaly, I want a report from all stations just in-case the anomaly has damaged the ship, also we are still scanning the system but our sensors indicate that the 4th planet from the sun in this system can sustain life we are heading there now." said Captain Wilson

As the report came back from the department heads all over the ship the AI reported to the captain that there were no injuries or problems caused by the anomaly. The captain then went down to were Dr Halsey and the rest of the team are working.

Location: UNSC Retaliation, Dr Halsey's Lab  
Date: 20th January 2558  
Time: 5 minutes after the captain made the announcement

"This is interesting." said Halsey

"Did you find something doctor?" said one of the researchers

"The readings from the anomaly while we were going through it seem to indicate that the anomaly formed naturally though I am still skeptical." said Halsey

While the researchers and Halsey where talking the captain came in.

"Dr tell me you have some good news?" the captain asked Halsey

"I do have good news captain, it appears that the anomaly was caused naturally although I am unconvinced." said Halsey

"Why are you unconvinced?" asked the captain

"The timing is too coincidental, the other reason is because we are still in the same system as the anomaly first appeared however that is not the most intriguing part." said Halsey

"What is the intriguing part then Dr?" asked the captain

"The intriguing part is why did the other UNSC ship, the ONI prowler not contact us when we exited the anomaly." said Halsey

"I don't understand." said the captain

"It is really quite simple, the anomaly we went into and exited are the same and the system it appeared in is the same, but the ONI prowler hasn't contated us to tell us that it has detected us on their scans." said Halsey

"Eva, open a communications channel to the prowler." said the captain to the ships AI

"Aye sir." said the AI

"Sir the prowler isn't responding and I am not picking up any long range slipspace beacons, I have to agree with Dr Halsey that were are in the same system but there is definitely something wrong." said Eva

"Dr Halsey I want you to find out why we have no communication with the slipspace beacons." said the captain

"Yes captain." said Halsey

Meanwhile...

Location: Earth, Cheyenne Mountain  
Date: 23rd April 1998  
Time: 16:05

SG-1 walked down the ramp and told Hammond what they checked out. Hammond instructed them to go to the infirmary and get checked out then they would debrief. SG-1 went to the infirmary to get checked out for anything that they might have picked up while they were offworld.

After SG-1 got checked out they then went to the briefing room where Hammond was already sitting.

"General I recommend that this planet be our new Beta site." said O'Neill

"I too think this to be a wise choice General Hammond." said Teal'c

"From what you told me about the planet so far it would seem that it is a good idea." said Hammond

"Sir, if we want to establish it as a beta site then we would need to move the stargate and DHD nearer the mountain because it is a long walk away at the moment, we will also need to carve out an entrance and also we should consider having some of the base underground just in-case the goa'uld decide to launch a ground assualt." said Carter

"Alright we will go back to the planet tomorrow and begin to build the Beta site, until then you are free to do what you want dismissed." said Hammond

SG-1 then split and went away to work on their own separate ways to work on their own things. Jack went off base back to his house, Teal'c went to kelnorem, Daniel went to the library to read up on ancient cultures and Carter went to her lab to work on her computer.

Meanwhile...

Location: System: [HD 188753 Twin] onboard UNSC Retaliation  
Date: 20th January 2558  
Time: 1 hour after exit of anomaly

The captain of Retaliation called up the commander of the Spartan's to talk to her about sending teams down to the habitable planet and setting up a base camp.

"Commander we have named this system [HD 188753 2] as we appear to have exited the anomaly in the same system but we can't get into contact with anyone from the UNSC nor can we find any slipspace beacons which means that either we are in the same system or we are in a system that is almost identical to the one that we were previously in. The scanners have picked up on a habitable planet I want a spartan team to investigate the planet when we get into orbit of the planet." said the captain

"Fireteam Dawn is one of the best Spartan teams' onboard the Retaliation I will have them ready to go by the time we get to the planet." said Lucy commander of the Spartan's

"I also want to establish a FOB on the planet but we can discuss that after we arrive at the planet and have sent a team down there to check out the surroundings." said the captain

The commander then went to the S Deck to get fireteam Dawn and tell them about the mission they would be going on when the Retaliation gets to the planet.

Dr Halsey is busy trying to figure out why they seem to be in the same system but can't recieve or send signals to the UNSC.

"Eva, run a diagnostic on the communication array and inform me of any problems." said Halsey

"Yes Dr." said Eva

After running a battery of tests and finding out that everything was working as it should and they still couldn't get any signal then they decided to look at the stars in the system to see if anything has changed.

"Eva get me all the sensor data on this system including star patterns." said Halsey

"Yes Dr." said Eva

After getting all the data which took no longer than half an hour since most of the work was already done Dr Halsey asked the AI to get the captain down to see her.

Captain Wilson got the message from the ships AI and headed dow to talk to Dr Halsey. It took the captain 10 more minutes to get to her lab.

"What have you got for me doctor?" asked the captain Wilson

"I believe I now know why we can not contact the UNSC." said Halsey

"Go on." said the Wilson

"The star patterns are different, it is not what you would see if this system did mirror the other system where we went through the anomaly, I believe that we are no longer in our own universe." said Halsey

"Dr I don't think what you are saying makes sense, you are saying the anomaly brought us to a different universe?" asked Wilson

"The other theory is that we have somehow travelled back in time because the star patterns are different these observations are just observations without studying the anomaly further and exploring we will not be sure of anything." said Halsey

"Alright doctor we will continue to study the anomaly but only once we get to the planet and set-up a forward operating base." said Wilson

The captain then went back to the bridge and Halsey went back to working on the sensor data and postulating theories about what is going on.

The ship finally got to the planet and established an orbit. The spartan fireteam went down to the surface in a drop ship.

Meanwhile...

Location: Earth, Cheyenne Mountain  
Date: 24th April 1998  
Time: 09:30

SG-1 arrived at the briefing room and General Hammond greeted them.

"Good Morning sir." said O'Neill, Carter and Daniel

"Good morning General Hammond." said Teal'c

General Hammond acknowledged and returned the good morning then got straight to business.

"SG-1 I am approving the mission back to PX3-201, you are also going to take SG-3 with you they will remain at the gate in-case something unexpected should happen. You will be taking some tools with you to measure the the size and shape of the mountain to get a better picture of how long it would take to make a beta site. Dismissed." said Hammond

"Yes sir." said O'Neill

The gate to the planet was dialled and SG-1 and 3 walked up the ramp and through the gate.

Location: PX3-201  
Date: 24th April 1998  
Time: 10:00

"Alright major Manning you and the rest of SG-3 will set up a defense perimeter around the gate." said O'Neill

"Yes sir." said Manning

SG-3 set-up a defense perimeter while SG-1 walked to the mountain unaware that in orbit above them sat UNSC Retaliation. The Retaliation detected the energy spike from the Stargate unaware of what it was.

It took SG-1 1 and a half hours to reach the clearing where the mountain was located and another 30 minutes to reach the actual mountain.

Meanwhile...

Location: System: [HD 188753 Twin in orbit of an unknown planet] onboard UNSC Retaliation  
Date: 21st January 2558  
Time: 1 day after exit of anomaly

"Captain we have detected an energy spike on the planet, source unknown, location near the northern hemisphere, I have also detected 8 lifesigns unknown who or what they are at the moment, they are at the source of the unknown energy spike.

"Eva I want 2 more fireteams to accompany fireteam Dawn to the planet." said Wilson

"Aye sir." said Eva

The Retaliation launched 3 pelicans each carrying a spartan fireteam towards the surface of the planet. The 3 fireteams would head towards the location of the energy spike putting the pelicans down not too close as to be detected by the unknown lifeforms.

The pelicans just cleared the upper atmosphere and headed for a flat but hill like terrain that was tall enough to hid the pelicans in so as they wouldn't be detected. After the pelicans landed the spartan fireteams then decided to take 3 alternative paths so as not to be caught all together.

It took the spartans 15 minutes to reach forested terrain so that made it easier to spy on the 8 unknown lifeforms. When the spartan fireteams got into range of the lifeforms they only detected 4 of the unknown lifeforms the other four weren't there. To say the spartans were surprised was an understatement, the unknown lifeforms they were looking at were human. They relayed the information back to the pelicans pilots' and the pilots relayed the information back to the ship.

The spartans kept watching the unknown humans as well as relaying any information they may gain from observing them. The spartans noticed that the unknown humans were relaxed and were chatting amongst themselves.

Meanwhile...

SG-1 had just finished taking the measurements of the mountain and worked out how big the mountain was. SG-1 then began to head back to the gate on the way to the gate they heard a noise that they never heard before but they dismissed it as the local wildlife. It took another 1 adn 3o minutes before they made it back to the gate.

"Major Manning anything unusual happen while we were away?" asked O'Neill

"No sir, nothing unusual happened, why do you ask?" asked Manning

"We heard a noise that we hadn't heard the first time we came to the planet but we have dismissed it as the local wildlife." said O'Neill

"Alright Daniel dial the gate." said O'Neill

SG-1 and 3 were completely unaware they were being watched by anyone while they dialled home.

Daniel dialled the gate and O'Neill put in the IDC to lower the Iris then the SG teams went through the stargate, then the gate disengaged and the spartans just stood there watching the whole thing. After the SG teams went back to Earth the spartan teams then went back to the pelicans and back to the Retaliation.

Location: System: [HD 188753 Twin in orbit of an unknown planet] onboard UNSC Retaliation  
Date: 21st January 2558  
Time: 18:05 (the AI calculated the time from looking at the rotation of the planet and the sun as well as including the moons and other celestial bodies)

The spartans made it back to the ship and gave a fll report on what they discovered down there to the captain and Dr Halsey.

"Interesting, this unknown circle created a large enrgy spike and you just said that after the blue energy disappeared the group was no-where to seen either on scanners or using your eye?" asked Halsey

"Yes doctor they just disappeared." said the leader for fireteam Dawn

"I can only theorise captain that this must be some form of transportation, there must be a simliar device on the other end otherwise they wouldn't be able to connect to the planet. You said that they had to touch this device in front of the circle before and key in a combination before it activated?" Halsey asked the leader of fireteam Dawn

"Yes he only touched 7 symbols, I have recorded the the pattern of hand movements so we could touch the same buttons he touched." said the Leader

"Captain I propose we study this circle or ring to figure out what exactly it does and how old it is. This may give us some insight into who built it." said Halsey

"There was more that I noticed, the leader keyed in to what looked like a wrist mounted keypad and entered some code I believe that this must be to deactivate whatever is on the other side of the gate, they were also wearing very old style body armour and gear, their guns also looked ancient." said the Leader

"If they come back we may have to ask them about it but for now we will assemble the FOB next to this flat ground near this mountain, it is flat and also it is nice and wide open area so it would be hard for enemies or even these unknown humans to sneak up on us. It does however present another range of problems because if an enemy attacks there is very little protection and a big wide open space with no protection would be ideal for snipers to pick off people as there is no cover." said the captain

"Captain I believe we should move this circle/ring to the base when we get it operational so we can study it." said the leader of fireteam Dawn

"Alright once the FOB is established we will move this device using the pelicans." said the captain.

After the meeting several spartan and marine teams went down to the area that was designated as a FOB. For the rest of the night the spartans and marines helped set up the base after the base was set up and warthogs,tanks and mantis' were dropped off then 2 fireteams and 3 marine teams went in the warthogs along with 2 pelicans to help secure the circle/ring. It took just 30 minutes to attach all the cables and check that they were holding before attempting to lift the device. It took another 30 minutes before they got the device back to the base.

The device/circle/ring was moved inside a bunker which was put up by the marines. The device/circle/ring was then put in front of 2 turrets and witha ramp leading up to the device. The area around the device had 2 doors 1 to each side which needed to be opened from the outside (I will say it looked exactly like the SGC base at Cheyenne Mountain).

The gate was guarded by 2 spartans and 6 marines. The device they found out weighs 66 tonnes. After the device had been secured and the area secured with the FOB set up then Dr Halsey and the Captain came down to look at the device.

"Dr Halsey I want you to study this device instead of studying the anomaly, I want to know everything there is to know about the device and record all the data you can from the device. This device could be a great discovery it might even give us insight or even some form of new technology to explore." said the captain

"I am intrigued by the device and it's true purpose. If those unknown humans come back to this planet again then I suggest we talk to them." said Halsey

"If they come through the device again then we will talk with them but until then you are to study this device, Eva will assist you as well, I will be sending down more researchers to help you with studying the device." said the captain

For several hours the researchers along with Halsey studied the device and they had worked out that the device was made from an unknown material but the age of the device was several million years old. This intrigued the researchers as there was nothing else that they found that was that old (the Precursors don't count as the UNSC haven't discovered them yet and as for the Forerunners most ruins or technologies they left behind are 100,000 years old).

"Eva, I want you to scan the device for some sort of reciever because from what the leader of fireteam Dawn told us the device that the unknown human pressed must have sent a signal to activate this device." said Halsey

"I have already done scans but I am not seeing anything which might look like a reciever." said Eva

After several hours the researchers shifts ended so they went to rest while new researchers came to take over from were the others left off. Dr Halsey didn't take a break she was too busy studying this device hoping to solve it's mystery's.

In the morning the device activated after recieving a foreign signal from another location, the defense teams took up positions and the scientists left the room.

After the scientists left then 2 robot carriers came through followed by the 8 unknown humans. The 8 unknown humans were surprised when they walked through the stargate to find themselves being pointed at with weapons and turreted guns.

"Well this is different." said O'Neill

* * *

Sorry this Chapter took so long I have been busy with my course and the assignments for the course were handed out this week.

I have not given up on this story.

Due to my course and assignments I won't be updating as much as I should.


End file.
